darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 59
This is the fifty-ninth chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX (manga). Synopsis 001 tells Hringhorni that they will bring ruin to the humans. Her Klaxosaur 9 Model FRANXX enters it and it begins to transform into a giant version of the FRANXX unit, much to the shock of Squad 13 who realize they can’t defeat such a thing. Hachi realizes the energy emitting from the unit is much higher than a Lehmann class Klaxosaur. Dr. FRANXX says this is Star Entity, the aggregation of Klaxosaurs formed after aeons and fusion after evolution, and it is something worth the term the ultimate weapon. He points out that the other Klaxosaurs are merging with it. He contacts the remaining adults in the control rooms of the surviving plantation, and says, as they were once children, this will not be an order for what he is about to tell them. Strelizia lays in the ground as 001 says for everyone to witness the demise of humanity. She commands the FRANXX to fire a giant laser attack and proceeds to destroy every remaining plantation. Strelizia is thrown in midst of the blast and Zero Two apologizes to Hiro for not doing her best to protect the world he lives in. As Cerasus is being destroyed, Dr. FRANXX says is proceeding just as APE hoped it would and their plan will be fulfilled, and this is what the previous humanity deserved for abandoning all reason and leaving their fate in the hands of dictators. He thinks about his late fiancee and wonders if he wouldn’t have strayed so far if he hadn’t lost her. As he is obliterated from the blast, he apologizes to Zero Two and all of the children. The Inner city and adult population is then killed in the blast. The squad watches as Plantation 13 is destroyed and Zorome says he can’t contact Nana and Hachi. Goro is dismayed how strong the unit is and Ichigo points out Strelizia laying nearby on the Gran Crevasse wall. Genista tries to approach Strelizia but is blocked by 001’s Klaxosaur Snake. Delphinium and the new 9 Model step in to fight it. Alpha tells Hiro to leave it to them and Delta is eager to fight it. Goro informs Hiro that Ichigo has something to tell him and Ichigo asks Hiro to tell Zero Two that she can have Hiro so she needs to pull it together. As the two units fight the Klaxosaur Snake, Hiro asks Kokoro and Mitsuru to let him down and for them to go help the others. Kokoro protests but Hiro says Zero Two is right there and he will go alone, and Mitsuru asks him to take care. The Klaxosaur FRANXX attempts you fuse with the core of Star Entity but then feels something and becomes inflicted with what Papa says is a virus, as he has been aware of the vast amounts of energy she holds for eons. Although he intended for Strelizia to be used, the 9 Model 001 is using has the same fuslage and it was possible to use the virus once 001 tried to connect to the core. Papa thanks her for helping fulfill his plan. 001 angrily asks what the humans have done to her child. Meanwhile, Hiro climbs the walls of the Gran Crevasse to reach Strelizia.